Secrets Can Kill Me
by macbethandwitches
Summary: Actor is just a regular gang member...who happens to have infiltrated the Newsies. With commands from her boss to bring the Newsies down, she will learn secrets that she never wanted to know. Secrets, that she might not be able to handle. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, my first story on this account! Hope you guys like it. And I know there are a lot of weird sentences, but I feel like this is how Actor would talk, so just go with it.**

Life's not fair. Seriously, that's probably going through the head of half the people in the world right now. And it's entirely true. Everyone has some grudge against the universe. Me, I've got a pretty decent list going. Like, how I hate my brother, my dad's in jail, I betray people constantly, etc. But, I'm not complaining. Things could be worse.

And who am I? The name's Actor. I'm a girl, 15 years old. Spent my life out on the streets ever since I was six. Got picked up by a gang at seven and been with them ever since. Before all that I had a nice life. Mother, father, brother; the whole package. Father started to get in debt from horse races when I was little and had to work a lot of jobs to pay it off. Even I had to help my mother make ornaments to sell for money while my brother did odd jobs here and there. One day there was an accident. At least, that's what I was told. Father had been drinking with his friends and on the way home they ran into some guys who my dad had paid off. Demanding more money, you know? So my father goes and hits a guy on the head with an empty bottle. The guy started bleeding and was left there when everyone ran away. Bled to death, and my father was sent to jail. He's still there, as a matter of fact. Got a sentence of twenty years, more time than necessary because he was charged for alleged "debt". I visit him every chance I get, because he's my dad and I still love him. My mother still goes too, and I visit her as well. See, after the accident my mom got a job as a maid at some rich guy's house. But I'd have to work as a maid as well if I wanted to live there, so I hightailed it out of there. My mom understands though, so we're still good friends.

It's my brother that I hate. He was eight when the accident happened, and I still remember what he was like. He was caring and a nice brother, and although he liked to play jokes he was the best person ever. At least I thought so, until my father went to jail. My brother went into a fit when he heard what happened and blamed father for everything. Thought his life was in ruins and ditched us for the street because we still loved father. I still remember seeing him walking away, as I counted every step he took as he walked into the night. I don't know where he is now, and quite frankly I don't care.

The street gang that picked me up is called the Black King's. Their supposed turf is Manhattan, but they spread out across Brooklyn and Queen's (technically neutral gang territory). I've been with them for eight years now, and I love them like a family. I work mainly as a spy, since no one outside of the gang really knows I exist. Probably because of our outfit. We wear all black, and tie black bandannas around the lower part of our faces when we fight or go out in daylight. We're pretty much night owls. Right now I'm spying on the Manhattan Newsies. Night (the leader) said something about having some fun with Manhattan and Brooklyn while keeping an eye on them. I trust him, so I'm just going along with it.

And it was really easy to infiltrate the Manhattan Newsies. All I did was beat up the Delancy's but act innocent around Newsies when they came over and talked to me. Jack was looking at me like he knew something at first, but then he gladly let me join.

Now, a week later, I'm a Newsie. And I've got to carry out a plan to destroy them.

**There's a button you need to click. It's right down there. Review. Now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2….**

I made it back to the LH after selling the afternoon edition. Normally I would've skipped it and given a report to Night or Holler, but I hadn't seen either of them around here. This didn't bother me though, because I knew that the two of them were bound to be busy with the "plan". But now I was tired and all I wanted to do was sleep or play a quick game of poker. Unfortunately, it was impossible to relax around the Newsies. I had to be constantly alert for information or any signs that they were on to me.

Sighing, I dragged myself into the LH and up the stairs to the boy's room. Even before I reached the top I could hear yelling and laughter from inside. I let a small smile slip onto my face, feeling oddly separated from them, even though I was only a thin piece of wood away.

Opening the door, I walked forward and straight into someone. Looking up, I froze as I realized who it was.

Spot Conlon.

My heart beat faster as I continued to stand next to the famous King of Brooklyn. Frick. The absolute last person I wanted to see here. Now there was a big roadblock in the plan, and it was wearing red suspenders. I was starting to get in hot water.

"Oh good, you're here" Jack said to me as he walked over to the two of us.

"Spot, this is Actor, our newest Newsie. Actor, this is Spot Conlon, leader of Brooklyn" Jack said.

During the introduction Jack had shot a meaningful glance at Spot, which Spot seemed to understand. I was worried about what it meant, but was careful enough not to let it show. Instead, I spit into my hand and held it out to Spot.

"Nice to meet you"

Spot looked at me for a moment before spitting into his hand and shaking mine. As soon as the handshake ended I walked over to the poker table and sat down.

"Deal me in Race" I said, and Race obliged by quickly throwing down some cards for me.

I picked them up and had to work hard to keep my face blank. I had a really good hand: full house with three aces and two sevens. We started to place down our bets, and I threw in a few pennies.

As we were playing, however, I felt an odd sensation. It was as if I could tell someone was staring at me, and that there were two holes being burned into my face from their eyes. At first I tried to ignore it, but the feeling just got worse. I got fed up and looked to my right, against my better judgment. I was immediately met with the gaze of Spot. It wasn't one of those flirtatious gazes, or even a suspicious gaze. It was calculating, and a bit curious. The thing that unnerved me was that he didn't look away when I met his gaze. He continued to stare at me. Tearing me eyes away, I tried to go back to the poker game even though I still felt his eyes on me.

I was so distracted by this that I failed to notice that only Race and I were still playing, and that the pot had grown fairly large. Triumphantly, Race laid down his cards. It was a full house with three kings and two sevens. Slowly, I laid down my cards as well. We both looked at the cards in silence and disbelief for a while, until something in my head clicked.

"I WON!" I yelled, jumping up.

Everyone immediately crowded around the table, including Jack and Spot.

"I beat Race!" I said excitedly, tugging on Jack's sleeve and pointing at the cards.

"Yeah you did!" He said, laughing.

I felt like a little kid but I didn't care. Everyone was chattering and patting me on the back while making fun of Race. He just smiled and held out his hand to me.

"I can't believe it" Race said.

"I can't either" I said, shaking his hand.

I scooped up my winnings and put them in my pocket. In all of the excitement I managed to back away and sneak out the door. Once outside, I breathed in the cool night air.

'If I was going to just come out here again I probably shouldn't have gone inside in the first place' I thought wryly.

Still, it was nice to have that handful of change in my pocket now. I chuckled at the thought of Race's face when he realized I had beaten him.

"Pure dumb luck…" I said softly.

"With what?" a voice from the darkness said.

I jumped a good five feet in the air and landed on my butt. Out of the darkness stepped a smirking Holler. I glared at him and tried to slow down my heart by breathing deeply.

"What the hell was that for?!?" I hissed at him.

"Sorry, just couldn't resist the chance to make you jump" he snickered.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious" I said sarcastically, "But seriously, what are you doing here? I could get caught if you hang out here too long"

"Don't worry Actor. I won't get caught and neither will you" he said, patting my head.

"But Spot Conlon's here!" I whispered.

"Really?" Holler said, looking extremely interested.

"Yeah. And it was weird, he was staring at me during poker. And him and Jack exchanged a look when I was introduced to Jack, so I think they know something's up" I explained rapidly.

"Hmm, you may be right. But I think that "look" is about something else" Holler said, shaking his head.

He noticed my questioning look and sighed.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now listen up. We've just had a change of plans" Holler said, a smirk appearing on his face.

**There's a button you need to click. It's right down there. Review. Now. **


	3. Announcement

**ATTENTION! macbethandwitches (me) will no longer be writing any chapters for secrets can kill me. Instead, they will be written by NYCStreetRat. You will see her story up very soon, so don't be surprised if there are two Secrets Can Kill Me stories. From here on out, all credit goes to her!**


End file.
